Writing Her Own History
by Fallen-Dragon10
Summary: Azalea a village reject, discovers a horrifying secret that only the creature in the egg she held could solve it, people were disappearing...never to return. Could it break the peace between dragons and humans? HiccupXOC ToothlessXOC Eventually Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen: Here's my first How to Train Your Dragon fanfic! Please if you do flame be gentle. xD

* * *

I wanted to be a somebody, not the girl cooped up in her room all day, and of course had no social skills at all. Yep that's me, the loneliest girl in the entire village. Its kinda funny actually since my father is now second-in-command and best friends with Stoick --the Chief of Berk-- and to everyone else I didn't exist.

The open window I gazed out of had a brilliant view, I could see every dragon and their riders below. I could even spot Hiccup tending to Toothless throughout the crowd. I frowned, I had wanted to learn how to ride a dragon since I was fifteen- and ever since Hiccup brought the peace treaty with the dragons-, have one of my own, and learn everything there was about them. But since then that little sliver of hope has faded, I'm now eighteen.

Suddenly Toothless glanced up at me and seemed to stare straight at me, Hiccup peered up at me in wonder. Probably thinking of why the Night Fury had taken intrest in me. I ducked away from the window as I heard someone coming up the stairs. My dad would definately lose some brain cells if he found out I was spotted. I leaped onto my bed and opened my notebook pretending to write in it as I heard a knock at my door.

"Azalea?" I looked up and smiled at my dad standing in the doorway. I brushed my snow-white hair behind my ear, "Yeah?" I looked up at him curiously.

He stepped a little ways inside, "I- uhm..." I smiled wider, 'He was never great with words...' I thought, "I got you something..." He revealed something from behind his back and I eyed him.

"Dad? What is that?" 'If he did what I think he did...' I thought.

"I found it in the woods alone and I couldn't let it die..." He placed a red scaly egg into my hands and I took it hesitantly.

"Dad...you need to put it back. Now." I said in a hushed tone.

His face immediately fell, "But Azy? I thought you would like it-"

I cut him off, "I never said I didn't like it!" I traced the egg with my index finger and sighed, "You could get thrown into the dragon pit for this." I paused again a smile on my face, "...and besides...it belongs with its mother." He looked at me sadly and looked away, a guilty look on his face, "What?" I asked, "Did something happen?"

He nodded, "I startled the mother on the way back from a fishing trip. She slipped off the edge of the cliff the nest was on and she clipped her wing on a boulder. She fell into the ocean and I never saw her come back up." I stood up embracing him,

"You didn't mean it..." I could tell he was thinking of mom when he sighed, "And she wasn't your fault either, so stop blaming yourself..." My mom...died when I was fourteen, during a fight when the dragons used to invade. She was watching the skies for Night Furies and ironically was crushed when a Night Fury blew up one of the towers and it fell on her. Even after all these years my dad is still shaken up. After a few moments he finally smiled and nodded heading for the door, "Take good care of it, I'll be back later." He said.

"Where are you going?" I wondered and he only smiled wider.

"I'm helping Hiccup with the new riders today." He winked at me and shut the door behind him. I smiled at the egg that seemed to glow back at me, I wanted to go with my dad...wanted to learn how to ride a dragon before it hatched. But like always...I stayed put.

----------

Fallen: Welll...yeah I know its short...and more informational than anything else but hey c'mon. I'll make the next chapters longer I promise! And this WILL be a rated M story, eventual smut on the way. xD Reviews are welcome and flames too, I love helpful criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen: Thank you so much for those who reviewed! I wasn't expecting reviews so early, since it had only been what...two days? I was thrilled and then inspired to start the next chapter! See this is what happens when I get reviews, I actually feel loved. xD So here's Chapter two! I'll start working on the third one but no promises for it to be up this week.

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, the characters, nothing besides my OC's. Although I would do anything to own it :)

* * *

I was worried...the egg hasn't moved, not even a simple twitch. I had it wrapped in about four blankets so far and watched almost day and night. I sighed, I only wished I could tell what was going on inside.

It's been three days and my father hasn't said a word since our last encounter. 'I make him sound like a monster or something...' I thought humorously. With an exasperated sigh I gathered the egg into my arms, 'maybe going outside will help?" I thought and headed downstairs silently, making sure Dad wasn't nearby. I smirked and head out the back door and into the fresh air. 'Okay you officially don't get out enough when you forget how good it feels to be outside...' I thought a wide grin across my face as the sunlight warmed my cheeks. I stopped and thought a moment once I was in the security of the forest, "How long _has_ it been since i've been outside? Surely not as long as mom has been gone..." Sure enough, I could not think of one day during all those years that I touched grass, gazed at the clouds or even played with the other kids. My dad had wanted to keep me safe...since he didn't want to lose me either, 'Well he did a pretty damn well job of that.' I thought with a smile and I suddenly heard a holler from above as I tredged farther into the forest. I glanced up and saw Hiccup and Toothless soaring above me.

"I have to do this more often," I whispered to myself, it was calming...it took my mind off the whole "egg" situation- besides the fact its in my hands- and I could finally be myself. I came to a halt as I spotted the ever so famous dragon rider nearby. He glanced up at me when I made a sudden noise and before I could react Toothless hurled himself at me, pinning me to the forest floor all too easily. He glared at me with his large yellow eyes and hs teeth were bared, "Toothless! Stop it." Hiccup ordered and the Night Fury climbed from on top of me with a disapproving growl.

I sucked in a sudden air as I realized I had been holding my breath, and I held my chest trying to slow my ever racing heart. I realized suddenly that the egg was no longer in my grasp and I panicked, scrambling to my feet, and startling Toothless making him growl at me. I backed off and glanced around trying to spot some type of red.

"What is this?" I heard Hiccup wonder and I felt my heart stop. He caressed the egg, his thumbs running over the smooth scales. I shifted from foot-to-foot nervously and he looked up at me confused, "Where...where did you get this?" I felt panic rush through me again. Before I could speak he continued again, "I've never seen one like this..." He continued to inspect it and I noticed at how Toothless seemed to stare at the egg in disbelief, 'What's up with him?' I thought to myself and glanced at Hiccup, he hadn't even noticed the dragon's expression yet. He suddenly smiled and I couldn't help but smile back when he handed it back to me and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "here you go...sorry about that..."

I laughed and he flinched almost violently, "What..?" I asked, "Did you think I was mute or something...?"  
He chuckled lightly, " I actually thought you were there for a bit..."

I shrugged, "Toothless just scared me, no big deal."

"Sorry about him...he only acts like that to new people." He began to eye me again, "I-...are you...new here? 'Cause i'm pretty sure I don't have short term memory loss..."  
I laughed, "No you don't...my dad kept me in the house ever since my mom died...do you remember Marine?" He nodded and then his eyes grew wide,  
"You're Cynberus' daughter?!" He fisted his hair into his hands, "Why- I'm at your house at least once a day! I've never seen you, how com-" He paused, "Oh right, over protective dad."

I nodded, "Never let me out once, well sometimes but-" Suddenly Toothless snatched the egg out of my hands and I cried out, grabbing for it, "No! Give it back!" I reached for it again but Hiccup held out his arm,

"No wait..." he whispered, "look." I watched as Toothless created an ash patch on the forest floor and placed the egg down on it, continually blowing fire onto it. Suddenly the egg cracked and my breath hitched in my throat. I heard a purr and a wide smile graced Hiccup's lips, "Thanks Toothless.." he praised and I knelt down spotting the newborn dragon among the ashes.

(Hiccup's POV)

How did Toothless know how to hatch it? I thought. I watched the girl try to coax the baby dragon out and my heart leapt as it revealed itself. The baby Night Fury peered up at me and I lifted the girl rather roughly to her feet by her arm, "Why did you have a Night Fury egg?!" I demanded and face turned sullen, I continued, "Toothless was the last of his kind, how do you have one?" She seemed frightened for a moment before she let out a sigh,

"I know I just met you but...can your keep a secret?" She said only slightly above a whisper. I let her go and she held her arms across her chest, "My..." She was suddenly hesitant, "...dad found it in the forest...he scared the mom and she died. He didn't want to abandon the egg so he brought it to me."

I frowned, "Cynberus found a Night Fury in the woods?" 'He could get in alot of trouble for that...' I thought exasperated, "Can he show us where?"

She shrugged, "Maybe..." she trailed off and smiled down at the smokey grey dragon. I suddenly thought of something. The baby didn't look like Toothless did...her scales were grey and her eyes were a shade of blue and green. Her "ears" curled at the tips and she had fin type things on the back of her feet. Her wings had multiple ridges, more than Toothless did, and her tail looked more fish like. 'I wonder why that is?' I thought but didn't mention it to the girl.

(Azalea's POV)

I decided that I was going to name it Cyan to match the color of her eyes. It was climbing on Toothless, sprawled out on his nose seeming to enjoy the heat radiating from his scales. It let out a soft purr and Toothless seemed to reply with a light growl. I smiled at them and suddenly for some odd reason I had the urge to touch Toothless' scales. I reached out towards him slowly and Hiccup watched me, almost as if in worry. Toothless leaped into alert mode when he realized what I was doing and he eyed me, his eyes narrowing into slits. I hesitated until he let out a low growl, "Are you gonna let me?" I asked him with a smile and he huffed turning away from me, "Of course not." I went back to pick up Cyan and Toothless hovered over her protectively.

"Toothless..." Hiccup scolded in a warning tone, "Give her back, she's not yours..."

I gave him a confused glance, "She? How do you know?" I asked as Toothless let her go and I cradled her in my arms.

He laughed, "He wouldn't be so protective if she was a boy." I giggled and thought for a moment before nodding,

"C'mon let's go ask my dad where that cliff is." His face lit up and he followed me keeping a hand on Toothless' head to make sure he behaved.

He suddenly spoke up, "I never caught your name you know."

I stuttered and blushed in embarrassment, "I-I'm Azalea..."

* * *

We made way to my house, emerging from the forest and heading for the back door. I shushed Hiccup and Toothless as I opened the door, peering in. I motioned them inside and called out loudly with a smirk, "Dad? Are you home?" I heard a sudden "bang!" from upstairs and I assumed that he fell off of whatever he was sitting on. I smiled in amusement. I heard him scrambling downstairs and he pulled me into a tight hug, crushing Cyan between us, "Dad!" I raised my voice as Cyan let out a cry of discomfort. He immediately let go, stared at Cyan unbelievably and apologized, "How...when-" he started, pointing at Cyan and then shook his hands, "Nevermind." He jumped into a lecture suddenly, "Where have you been?! I leave for an hour and you run off all alone-!"

"Ahem!" I cut him off and jabbed my thumb at Hiccup behind me, who was pretending not to listen.

"Ohhh! Hiccup! I'm glad to know that my daughter was in good hands!" He praised loudly, ruffling his hair.

"It's no problem!" Hiccup said feeling a little embarrassed, "It's great that I finally get to meet her, why didn't you ever tell me or my dad?"

Dad's face fell, " I wanted to ensure her safety. To make sure she didn't get hurt like Marine did." I grumbled slightly, 'I know you tell me I'm alot like Mom but c'mon...' I thought.

Hiccup's face saddened and I remembered that his mom had also died, even before the peace treaty between us and the dragons, "Yeah I know how that feels..." He said staring at the floor. I felt the awkward tension build up and my dad finally spoke up, "So Hiccup. Are you going to stay for dinner?" He wondered.

I broke in, "Actually Dad...I told Hiccup everything...about how you found the egg. But! Before you interrupt, we were wondering if you could take us to the spot where you found it..."

He looked confused, "But why?"

"Toothless was supposed to be the last of his kind. But look at Cyan! What is she?" I held Cyan up to him and she purred loudly at him. He smiled at her before his face became bewildered, "She's a Night Fury..."

"Exactly, we need to find out where she came from." Hiccup said and Dad sighed.

"Fine. Azy go load up Garnet." He headed out the front door and I let out a cheer, running out to the backyard where Garnet was nested. The Deadly Nadder ran up to greet me as I set Cyan down on the grass. Garnet and Cyan locked gazes as I scratched her blue and yellow scales. Garnet let out a deafening screech and wrapped a wing almost protetively around my side, she ducked her head low and narrowed her green eyes at Cyan. Cyan let out a terrified squeal as Garnet lunged at her, "Garnet no!" I screamed and latched onto her wing, trying to yank her back. Garnet screeched again and ripped herself free, charging Cyan head on. I let out a scream and Cyan ran towards the house squealing in terror just as Hiccup and Toothless burst through the door, Cyan leaping into Hiccup's arms. Toothless snarled and clawed at Garnet, protecting his master and Cyan in the process.

Garnet didn't let up, even with the Night Fury in Hiccup's arms. He dodged her and smiled reassuringly at me. I suddenly felt degraded, 'Why wasn't I protecting my own dragon?' I stared at the grass, before my eyes narrowed in sudden determination. I charged at Garnet and Hiccup's eyes grew wide and they pleaded with me to stay, 'I'm tired of being told to stay.' I thought and grabbed Garnet's horns, throwing myself onto her back and yanked her head back. Hiccup took the chance to take cover in the forest. hiding behind a tree but still keeping an eye on me in case he needed to jump in.

(Hiccup's POV)

My nerves were on end, one wrong move and Azalea would be severely hurt or worse...Cyan was clinging to me whimpering still, and I lightly scratched her scales, keeping my gaze on Azalea.

"What's wrong with you?!" She yelled, "You've never acted like this before!" Garnet began bucking, trying to throw her master off. My hand kept twitching in anticipation. I wanted to run out and control her immediately, but I saw how determined Azalea was to do it herself so I stayed hidden.

"Stop it Garnet! You know who I am...I said knock it off!" I saw her yank Garnet's horn's back farther and she let out a cry of pain before Azalea lost her grip and was thrown off. I winced as I saw her land and I glanced at Cyan before darting out from my hiding place to Toothless and setting her down next to him. The Nadder was closing in on Azalea and I had to throw myself in front of her to stop it from attacking, "Stop!" I ordered and held my hand in front of Garnet's snout, leaving my other hand neutral at my side. I heard Azalea scramble to her feet her eyes wide in amazement and a smile on her lips. She didn't seem hurt and I sighed with relief, turning back to focus on the dragon, "Hey Azy...come here." I said softly.

She stepped to my side, her face a little red from using her dad's nickname for her. I grabbed her wrist and she gasped in surprise. I placed her hand onto Garnet's snout and smiled as I backed away, "No wait! Don't-" She went to reach for me and was cut off when Garnet snuggled into the palm of her hand. A wide grin spread across her lips and mustered enough courage to scratch her scales, although her eyes kept flinching back to Cyan, "Don't worry about her.." I reassured her, "She only reacted that way because she's never seen an infant version of her leader." She nodded confirming that she understood and I flinched when I heard clapping.

"Well done Azalea!" I recognized the voice as my fathers and I glanced at him, Cynberus following faithfully next to him.

Azalea was thoroughly confused, and still shaken up she stuttered when she spoke, "What do you mean...? Y-you were watching the entire t-time? What was this? Some kind of test or something?" My father answered with a nod,

"Yes, we knew Garnet would react in that way." He smiled down at her.

"So why did you watch me?" She asked and a smile grew on my face, 'I know exactly what for.' I thought. Her father finally spoke up,

"Congratulations Azy, you start Dragon Training in the morning."

* * *

Fallen: Phew! That took forever to type, and I promised a long one didn't I? :D This one was close to 3 thousand words so now I need to go and rest my hands xD Please review! Depending on how much school time I have to write I don't know whether or not I will be able to post any new chapters until the weekend so we'll just have to see. Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen: Here's the third chapter! :D I've been trying to make each chapter just as long or maybe even longer than the previous one but....yeah I sometimes don't have that much free time xD Anyways! This chapter is dedicated to Sosai since she was the first to help me improve this for me. And there's a bit of a time skip here, sorry but I had to...to make Cyan at least a little older ;) I have actually drawn a picture of Azalea and Cyan. This is the link to them so I don't have to ramble about her outfit since it is a bit complex lol. I'll post the link on my profile a little it later.

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon... it belongs to Dreamworks.

* * *

Things have calmed down...in a sense. More like my dad has finally stopped freaking out everytime I left the house, now that I have been in Dragon Training for awhile now, eight months...isn't it? Astrid has been set as my mentor and we developed somewhat of a friendship- because of the competitive rivalry between us. Although I wasn't complaining, it was fun to have a rival. It was thrilling to finally be able to go up against someone-besides Hiccup- I could match. Speaking of Hiccup. Him and I have gotten closer considerably. He's at my house almost everyday, whether he comes with Stoick or alone. He especially enjoyed watching Astrid and I fight- in a dragon battle for training of course- he thought it was just hilarious for some reason and would end up on the ground by the time we finished. I also noticed how those two seemed to like each other...what? You think it bothers me? Actually I thought nothing of it , I thought ito be more cute than anything. I have actually helped Hiccup out with Astrid a couple times before.

Toothless still hasn't come to trust me. Go figure. He doesn't let me anywhere near him or too close to Hiccup. Cyan has grown. A lot. It was unusual...since dragons usually have a very long lifespan and grow slower. But now she's only slightly smaller than Toothless and it won't be long until I learn to ride her.

Almost as if I had summoned her, Cyan bounded to me and pinned me to the grass I had been resting on. She nuzzled my face several times making me giggle uncontrollably, "Cyan! Stop, I can't breathe!" I laughed and she realized she had been laying on my chest. She rolled off of me and I scratched the scales behind her ear smiling when I got a purr as a response, "You're not a baby anymore, Cyan. You can't just jump on people and crush them." Cyan growled in a way that seemed like she laughed and I smiled at her. She nudged my head with her nose and pushed me up into a sitting position before curling up behind me. I blinked at her before laying back and resting against her, her tail curling under me legs and wings wrapping around me. She let out a purr and I scratched behind her ears and I sighed as I relaxed. Suddenly Cyan's ears raised in alert as I heard a voice and spotted a shadow through Cyan's wings.

"Let's see...what could be behind curtain number one?" One of her wings was pulled back and I giggled at Hiccup's announcer's voice. He had a playful scowl on his features and Cyan yelped in surprise and stood up as he rested against her.

I gave her a look, "Cyan? What- ack!" Hiccup shook his head and I flinched when I was pelted with water, "Why are you wet?!" I shielded my face just in case he decided to do it again.

He smiled that toothy grin of his and then smirked suddenly, "Well, technically I can't get wet, I'm a guy and guys get-"

I blew off the sexual joke by poking his forehead, "You know what I meant!" I laughed. He chuckled and shrugged,

"The gods hate me, other people fall off their dragon during training, no not me. I get thrown into the ocean by my own dragon."

I laughed, "Toothless threw you in the ocean?! I would have loved to see that!"

Hiccup smiled, "Yeah I lost my footing on him and couldn't control the tail fin. He got angry at me and right before we crashed into the shore he threw me off." I found myself glancing at his left leg and thinking of how it must feel.

"What?" He leaned down towards me to grab my attention.

I shrugged, "I was thinking of how it felt...you know...your leg....sorry." He surprised me by chuckling,

"It's perfectly fine, eh, i'm used to it. It's actually a pain in the ass sometimes but life goes on."

I giggled, "Yeah but at least you and Toothless match..."

"What do you mean?" Curiosity showed on his face.

"I mean...you lost your left leg and Toothless lost his left tail fin." I explained and his face lit up,

"You know...I've never even noticed it before." He said toying with the grass.

I smiled at him and he suddenly smirked again, "Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you."

I looked at him strangely, "What?"

"Astrid and I are finally together." He grinned and I smiled.

"That's great!" I said standing up and spotted Cyan making an ash spot on the grass nearby, "Since when?"

He stood up as well, "About a couple hours ago before I began training this morning."

I was about to comment when I heard my dad shout from the house, "Coming!" I called back and Hiccup gave me a look, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing important, besides your dad's there right now isn't he?" Hiccup nodded and followed me back to the house. I glanced back at Cyan noticing that she was staring at me with a curious tilt of her head, "Just stay there girl, I'll be back." She seemed to understand and she laid her head back down into the grass.

I entered the house and Hiccup had decided to stay out back with Cyan since he was still soaked. I heard Cynberus and Stoick in the other room and I stalked silently trying to scare my dad somehow.

"Cynberus you need to eventually..." I heard Stoick say and I hid against the wall trying to hear about what they were saying.

"I know Stoick but...it's been almost five years since then. I don't think I have the heart to tell her." 'Are they talking about how mom died?' I pulled a face, 'Tell her...? Do they mean me?'

My father continued steadily, "Besides...I don't even know where she is." 'What? I'm right here..' I thought, thoroughly confused.

"I know but the village still thinks she's dead and some have been asking questions." Stoick commented and I finally revealed myself, an angry expression on my face.

"A-ah Azalea! There y-you are!" Cynberus stuttered and smiled nervously.

"So..." I raised an eyebrow, "What were you two talking about?" I demanded.

"What are you talki-"

I cut him off, "No! Don't play that with me," I was furious now, 'How much was he hiding from me?' I thought.

Stoick and Cynberus sighed simultaneously, "Sit down, Azy."

I calmly sat and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Your mother..." He trailed off and my eyes shot up to him, "...didn't die." My eyes went wide and I could feel my face redden in anger.

"Why did you never tell me?! What was keeping it a secret supposed to accomplish?" I was standing again.

"It was to protect you-"

"No, enough about "protecting me", can't you think of how that would make me feel?!" I laughed hastily and narrowed my eyes, "That's reason I never left that room when you told me not to. I thought you were doing it for mom!" I felt tears well up in my eyes and I bolted from the house, bursting through the back door and into the forest.

"Azalea! Come back!" I heard them hollering and I whispered to myself,

"Not a chance."

* * *

I kept running. No matter who I heard or where I was going. I didn't care. I slowed finally, wheezing for breath. I glanced around and a slight smile flashed across my features. I had stopped at the cove that Hiccup had taken me to many times before. I climbed down into it and sat down by the water, watching the fish as tears ran down my cheeks. 'How could he keep that a secret from me..? How could he...?' I thought in despair. I looked at the water noticing my reflection. I grimaced and scowled at it before hitting the water as hard as I could to disfigure the image on the water's surface. I suddenly spotted the fish, they were behaving strangely. They seemed to gather right in front of me, seeming to stare right at me. "What the hell?" I whispered. I dipped my hand into the water and they nipped and rubbed their fins on my fingertips. If I wanted to I could simply lift my hand up and catch one in my palm. A sudden smile spread across my face and saw a brightly colored fish coming near. It felt as if it kissed my palm,

"What's up with the fish? They don't usually act like that." I let out a scream and recoiled my hand to my chest, leaping from the source of the voice. Hiccup grinned at me and I looked away from him. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and scooted closer to me. He handed me something that looked a handkerchief. I didn't say anything but took it anyways. I could see him glancing in my direction but I continued to be stubborn as I dabbed at my cheeks and didn't turn towards him.

"Are you ever gonna look at me?" He wondered and I laughed lightly, as much as my emotions would allow.

"I will when my face stops betraying me." He chuckled slightly at my comment and I continued, "Not that I don't enjoy your company...but why are you here?" I turned slightly towards him.

His smile faltered only slightly, " I was worried when you ran off like that- I just-...I dunno. I felt like I was the one that needed to make you feel better...?" He seemed a little uneasy and I turned to face him. He embraced me and I hesitated, awaiting Toothless' protective growl. Only then did I realize that Toothless hadn't been here in the first place. I hugged him back with a smile, 'No wonder he was able to sneak up on me.' I thought.

He let go with that toothy grin of his and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You know..." He started to say but trailed off. I eyed him,

"What...?"

He shook his head, "You hadn't gotten the rest of the story." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Maybe...you should hear Cynberus out...at least hear the rest."

I frowned and rested my head on my knees with a sigh, "I dunno...can't you just tell me? Then I'll decide if I should be cross with him or not?" I glanced at him with a pleading look.

Hiccup shook his head, "No...sorry." He shrugged, "It's something you need to hear from him." He stood up as if to help me up but I didn't react.

"I'm not going back yet." I said my tone sharper than I thought it was going to be, "I still need to cool down." He nodded in understanding.

"I wasn't about to take you back!" He grinned, "Though I think I have something that will cheer you up even more." He whistled loudly and I heard a sudden ruffling of leaves at the Cove's entrance. I watched with my head tilted and a wide smile spread across my face when I caught sight of a pair of blue eyes.

"Cyan!" I cried out and she bounded to me, remembering what I had scolded her about only about and hour or so ago, and sliding to a halt before she tackled me. She nuzzled my side and she gazed up curiously at a shining tear that had freshly ran down my cheek. She nuzzled it and I patted her head in a comforting way, to show that I was alright. I glanced up at Hiccup, "When did you teach her to come to that?" I wondered and he smiled.

"A little while ago. Maybe the two days ago?" I wanted to hit him suddenly, like Astrid spontaneously did almost daily. Why didn't he tell me before?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He scuffed the toe of his boot on the ground, staring at it, "So I could teach you to fly without being near the Kill Ring."

My eyes widened and I wanted to jump him in joy, "You're teaching me to fly? Cyan?"

He nodded and I hugged him again, this time a little less hesitant and softer. He chuckled lightly, "She seems old enough now right?"

I glanced at the grey dragon and smiled. I nodded, she had grown a lot. It seemed as if Hiccup also noticed the growth differences between her and Toothless.

He then smiled sheepishly, "I don't have a saddle for you...but I'll get one eventually." He patted Cyan's back, "C'mon."

"Now?" I asked and he nodded with a chuckle. I stood up and he led me to her side. He lifted me onto her back and I held onto her "ears", I glanced down at her to make sure that I wasn't hurting her in doing so. She only huffed up at me, completely unfazed by it. Hiccup patted her side,

"Okay. Now just tell her to be gentle. And not to leave the cove. Can't have you disappear can we?" He chuckled and I repeated what he just said to Cyan in Draconic.

"Ge fewihl vur tir ti jaseve nomeno goawy." (Be gentle and don't leave this place) Oh? Did I not mention I've been studying Cyan's language lately? Whoops. Cyan shook her head and I braced myself.

"Okay...now, gently Cyan." I said and she lifted into the air. I flinched and found that her ears weren't the best place to hold on. As soon as she took off my hands slipped on her slippery scales and I fell off into the pond below. I surfaced with a sputter and spotted Cyan and Hiccup on shore. My face turned red when I realized that Hiccup was _laughing _at me. No, not a chuckle, but a laugh...why is this such a surprise to me? Because I hadn't heard him laugh- honestly and truly laugh in almost two months. But unfortunately I never mustered up enough courage to ask him why that was.

"Maybe we should wait until I make a saddle for you..." He commented as he helped me out of the water. His happy demeanor had vanished instantly. Something was definitely bothering him. I lightly smiled at him and I placed a hand under his chin, making him look at me.

"Hey..." I said softly, "C'mon, you can't hide this from me anymore. What's up? Why are you acting so down lately?" He pushed my hand aside with a distressed sigh making me flinch.

"A month ago was the anniversary. Of my mom's...yeah, well you know. I don't know why I feel so emotional lately. I'm not usually like this every year, I guess this time was different." I embraced him suddenly and he chuckled in a way I could tell it was forced,

"What was that for?" He wondered.

I smirked, "I dunno, I felt like I should be the one to make you feel better..." I said, copying what he had said earlier. He laughed again, a little happier and hugged me back. Cyan suddenly purred at me and pushed me away from Hiccup, nudging me towards the entrance of the Cove.

I sighed, "You want me to go back too? Heh...fine. I'll see what he has to say, if..." I faced Hiccup, "you stop being depressed. Well...around me at least." 'I didn't want him to stop grieving for his mom, that would be very wrong.' I thought and he patted my head,

"Deal." He said and led me back home.

* * *

Fallen: Finally the third one. I swear my brain is fried trying to fit this into my schedule lately. -runs off to start the fourth chapter- Sorry for the chapters being mostly information so far. I'm trying to drag this along as far as I can, build the plot slowly, you get my point. xD This is faaarrrr from over. I'll be sure to get the next one posted up soon! Oh and please forgive me for any mistakes...I finished this at...-glances at clock- 12:30 in the morning. You guys are lucky I'm part nocturnal xD Review! :D


End file.
